Breakdown
by crankyXwhenXprovoked
Summary: After Soda picks Two-bit up from jail he learns a few things.


The shrill ringing of the telephone echoed through the Curtis house, mid afternoon. Soda was the closest, so he walked the few steps to it, picking it up and pressing it to his ear.

"Hello?"

"Hey Soda," The rough voice said on the other end.

"Hey Two-bit, are you ok, you don't sound to good man," Soda said, a frown gracing his strong features.

"Do you have the truck?"

"Yea, why?"

"Can you come get me, I'm at the jail house and I messed up my ankle, so I don't feel like walking,"

"Sure buddy, I'll be there soon,"

There was a click as Two-bit hung up the phone and Soda replaced put the phone back in its cradle. Grabbing the keys he yelled that he would be back and was pretty sure Darry either said 'Whatever' or 'Fine, just stop yellin'. He wasn't really all that sure.

Getting in the truck he took of towards the jail house trying not to worry to much about the burly teen. Normally when they got a call from Two-bit whether in jail or not, they still weren't sure how he was able to make so many calls from his cell; he always was happy-go-lucky. Always. Today he sounded lifeless, no not quite that, more empty than lifeless.

Pulling in front of the jail, Two-bit was standing there and didn't look much better than he had sounded. He opened the door and got into the car and just looked forward.

"Where to?" Soda asked, pulling away from the curb.

"I don't care," Two-bit said, still just looking out the front window.

Soda frowned more and started heading to this place that Steve had told him about at one time or another. It was a bit of a haul but when they got there Soda cut the engine and Two-bit got out and went and sat, staring at the lake. Soda got out slower and went and sat next to the rusty haired teen.

"What's the matter Two-bit?" Soda asked softly.

Two-bit shrugged and folded his legs up and wrapped his arms around them, resting his chin on them lightly.

"Two-bit?" Soda asked again, sitting Indian style facing him and rested his hand on his shoulder.

"I'm a worthless drunk," Two-bit said quietly, letting out a big gust of air after it, like there was more to say but that the words didn't want to form themselves.

"What are you talking about?"

"You know damn well what I'm talking about, every day I just about drink my self stupid and no one even gives a damn, well except one,"

"Kathy?"

Two-bit scoffed. "She doesn't give a damn, she didn't want me to change and I would have in a heart beat, she just left me out in the fucking cold," A deep scowl was planted on the teens face.

"When did this happen?" Soda asked shocked. The last he had heard, they were doing fine.

"I called her when I was put in jail and she came up here and broke up with me face to face, isn't that nice," Two-bit scoffed again.

"I'm sorry,"

Two-bit shrugged again.

"So if not her than, who do you think is the only one that cares?" Soda asked.

"Its not that hard to figure out there Soda, he tries to help everyone,"

"Ponyboy,"

"Right on the money, more than once he's talked me out of drinking my self into the hospital or even the grave,"

Soda's mouth dropped open at that, he never knew about that. "What?" He said in a shaky voice.

Two-bit turned and sat Indian style facing Soda. "What part didn't you hear right?"

"You wanted to drink yourself to death?"

"Almost did once, well with the help of some aspirin,"

Soda's eyes were wide and they started stinging around the edges. "Two-bit, why?"

"It was just about after my dad left and your going to be the only one besides Pony that knows this and it better stay that way," His grey eyes were dark.

Soda nodded.

"My mom thinks that no one was awake when he left in the middle of the night, but I was. I tried to get him to stop only to get told that I was the biggest mistake that ever walked this earth, look at myself, 17 and already a useless drunk,"

A few tears started falling down Soda's face.

"I tried once more to stop him because I knew it would kill my mom if he left her that's when he socked me in the stomach and told me that he wished he would have been able to talk my mom into the abortion he wanted her to have," Two-bit wiped at his nose that was starting to run lightly, since tears were welling up in his eyes.

"So I waited for my mom to leave that day with my sister and I was sitting in my room with 4 bottles of tequila and a new bottle of aspirin,"

Soda didn't really want to hear more, but at the same time he did. "Two-bit,"

"The plan was to drink through two of the bottles and then wash the aspirin down with the other two," Two-bit continued, ignoring Soda. "Well I was just about to pop the top off of the aspirin when in runs Ponyboy, like he knew something was wrong,"

"He does have a sixth sense I believe,"

"And he grabbed the bottle from my hand and threw it on the ground 'Don't do it, it's not worth it' he said to me grabbing my hands, so I couldn't reach for the bottle," He sniffled again.

"After asking me why I was doing it, I broke down and told him the whole story and he just held me and let me cry into his shoulder; then later on was there to rub my back when the two bottles of tequila decided to come back up,"

"He is awesome like that,"

"He became my best friend that night and the rest of the week when he didn't leave my side for more than about 15 minutes and that was to go to the bathroom or take a shower and I had to talk to him the entire time. He also went to sleep after me and woke up before me,"

"Two-bit, we all do care about you," The statement was true in a way.

"Not like that though and I'm never going to find love like Pony gives me in a friendly way,"

"You mean because he's with Steve?"

"No, I don't want him in that way and when Steve suggested how close we were, Pony nearly gave him a black eye,"

"There is a lot I never knew about my brother,"

"He is amazing, but there was always someone that I wanted,"

"Who, I'll help you get her,"

"Him," Two-bit corrected.

"Fine him, wait a him, as in a guy?"

"I thought only bleached blonds were supposed to be stupid?"

Soda gave him a half glare. "Fine, I'll help you get him, why don't you just tell him and see how it goes?"

"Well for the longest time, he was going out with this chick and I didn't want to mess up what they had,"

"Was she nice?"

"Yea, Sandy wasn't that bad,"

"Yea, until she just up and left me,"

Two-bit raised his eyebrow and tilted his head

"Wha," Soda started to say and then realized what Two-bit was talking about. "You like me?"

"Yea I do, ok? And I had planned on just keeping it under wraps, because why would someone as great as you, want someone like me?" Two-bit stood up and walked over to the edge of the lake, looking out at the setting sun.

Soda sat on the ground staring at the other greasers back, with his mouth opening and closing. He couldn't believe it, him it was him. Standing up he walked over to where Two-bit was and stood next to him.

"Don't worry about it," Two-bit said, making Soda jump lightly.

"About what?"

"I'm not going to try it again, your brother would probably kick my ass even if I did succeed he would wait till he died and find me and kick it then, so don't worry about trying to figure out what to do so I won't,"

"But what if I want to know if I have feelings for you,"

"Soda, you either know or you don't its not rocket science," Two-bit rolled his eyes at him.

"But what if its been programmed into me for so long that I shouldn't like guys, I except Pony and Steve but that's different that feeling it myself,"

Two-bit turned to him a hurting look on his face. "What do you want me to do, huh? Kiss you and break my own heart when it comes out that you don't like it? Is that what you want?"

"The kiss yes, your heart to break no,"

"Damn it Soda," Two-bit cursed and grabbed Soda's upper arms and pressed their lips together.

Soda gasped as the kiss was hard, fast and demanding. Two-bit's tongue wormed it was between his lips as he wrapped one of his hands into Soda's hair the other holding the middle of his back. For a few moments Soda's response was slow but as Two-bit's fingers grabbed his hair harder, he let out a moan and kissed back just as hard. Two-bit let out a moan of his own as Soda's arms found their way around his neck, holding him tight, like Two-bit was his life line.

Two-bit bit into the soft flesh that was Soda's bottom lip making the blond teen moan again into his mouth. Soda pressed him hips against Two-bit's finding himself excited to feel Two-bit's erect cock.

"Two-bit," Soda gasped looking up into the taller males dark eyes.

"Soda," Two-bit said, in a rough voice.

"Kiss me,"

"My pleasure,"

~*~*~*~*~*~Authors Note~*~*~*~*~*~*~

This pairing was asked for by a few different people, my head just hurts to much to find them ( I have sinus problems, like BAD)

AND I'm back to my angsty things, even though it does have a somewhat happy ending, well the next chap will be smutty at the moment I just don't feel like going there tonight.

Read and review.

Oh yes I did go there with mentioning 'Lakeside fun' ^_^


End file.
